Obsessive Behavior
by Lokita77
Summary: Sakura is not what she seems. Stalking. Sex. Deaths. Unrequited loves. Lies. "We were meant for each other, Sasuke." A story where Sakura is twisted and Sasuke is her victim along with many others. "Let the games begin."
1. The New Girl

My first story33333 lol it may have some bad typos, like, at school I did most of it so I used names like

Sasuke = Stan

Sakura= Sarah

Ino= Izzy

Itachi= Ian

xP SORRY. So ENJOY!! :]

Chapter One

"Well, this sucks."

Sasukes fingers were laced behind his head, his chair back on two legs with his foot steadying himself against the table. He itched the back of his black hair.

"That's what you get for talking out of line," said the teacher in front of the room, busy reading a book at his desk, "this is detention of course, Mr. Uchiha."

Sasuke just closed his eyes, irritated with the other man's words. "Sorry that I have the right to keep an opinion," he muttered under his breath. Little did he care if the teacher heard what he said next, which he did, "damn old fart."

Mr. Sarutobis face flushed with held back anger, "Seems like you just _want_ to be in trouble. Another detention tomorrow, meet me after school in this classroom again."

Sasuke just shrugged. _Not_ _like I have anything better to do_, he thought. He leaned back into his chair repeatedly which made some squeaking noises as he did so.

"Sit in your chair like a normal person," said Mr. Sarutobi, the color of his face toning back down to the pale almost grayish color.

Sasuke did as he was told, setting the chair back on all fours. He looked over his shoulder to the clock. He always wondered why they had set up the clock way in the back of the room. _Maybe so they can tell when a student's not paying attention to the teacher_, he thought before turning back. And he knew was right because was looking right at him.

"It's time for me to leave," Sasuke said, picking his back-pack from the floor on the side of his desk. He pushed his chair in and left the room, without another word from either him or the teacher.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke was walking down the long and quiet hallways of Konoha High School. He looked down to his shoes as he walked, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his hoody. It was a thin blue cotton sweater like jacket with the hood up, hiding the one ear phone in his right ear. It was just in case a teacher walked by and had some heart attack just because he wanted to listen to some music_ after_ school.

He felt something hit him against his chest then next thing; someone was on the floor in front of him, kneeling down to gather their fallen notebooks. He bent down and mumbled a "sorry" picking up a notebook closest to him then stood up. The girl, as he now noticed, stood up too and fixed her hair before grabbing the notebook he had handed to her.

She was smaller than him, her hair straight and shoulder length with an unusual pink color. Her eyes were big and a light green. The girl's clothes were average, nothing flashy but not too dreary, consisting of a brown shirt with a restaurants name in pink text and skinny blue jeans with average white tennis shoes.

She looked up at him and smiled, "I'm really sorry, it was my fault," she picked some of the papers up with her right hand, gesturing it, "I was busy looking through some papers about my schedule."

Sasuke nodded then pulled back his hood, plucking the headphone from his ear. "You're new here, then?"

She just nodded with a weird gazing look on her face. She started nervously playing with one of the colorful elastic bracelets on her wrist.

"This is my first day, I got here late though," she looked into his eyes with that strange stare again, "What's your name? Why didn't I see you in my class, I mean, this is a small school, right?"

Sasuke looked away from her. She was starting to weird him out, "I was in in-school detention today and my name's Sasuke."

She stared at him, her facial expression looking confused as if to say, "and?" Sasuke just looked back at her with the same look. _This is the time the other person should say their name, right?_ He wanted to say but that would be sort of rude, plus it was the girl's first day.

She kept staring then finally said, "Well, what's your last name?"

Sasuke just looked at her weirdly.

"What do you mean?" he asked, now wishing he had just said sorry and left.

She smiled at him with an eyebrow raised, as if he was a two year old who was trying to walk but kept falling down, "You know, your last name, the name your parents probably have."

Okay. Now this girl was pissing him off. "Oh yeah, _that_ last name, it's Uchiha," he said, playing along with her sarcasm.

She let out a one syllable laugh, "_Ha_, you mean your name's _Sasuke Uchiha_? Like the name of the police here?"

Sasuke wondered if his eye was twitching right now. "Yeah, Sasuke Uchiha."

The girl nodded once then extending her hand, "Nice to meet you Sasuke Uchiha, my name's Sakura Haruno."

"Sakura? Like 'cherry blossom'?"

She just smiled then clapped, forgetting waiting for him to shake her hand, "Yay, you remembered it!"

He was getting freaked out even more. He could tell that she wasn't kidding.

Sasuke just adjusted his headphone back into his ear, not bothering to put the hood back up. As he was walking away he felt a hand on his shoulder and had a reflex by jerking it off. It was the girl again.

Sakura smiled, her head tilted to the side slightly, "Where are you going so soon?"

Sasuke just closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This girl, Sakura, was annoying the hell out of him. He opened his eyes to see her still staring at him with her large green eyes.

"I'm going home." He said, turning around again.

"Really? How do you get home than?" she asked, stepping towards his turned back.

Sasuke began to walk away from her replying, "Guess I'm gonna walk now." _Mom didn't allow me to drive it to school today as punishment. _

He can hear how her footsteps behind him stopped and he almost gave a sigh of relief. Maybe the annoying girl finally got a clue.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The house was empty Sakura noticed. But why would she think any different? It always was. She walked to and sat on the couch in the middle of the small living room. She ran her hand along the broken fabric, her fingers pressing deep into the holes running along it. The holes had been done by a knife. Sakura stood slowly then walked up the dirty stairs, kicking at the dust with her feet.

She wrapped her hand around the door knob, lingering it there for a few moments, then twisted it and stepped into her dark room. Someday, she would finally let someone walk into it with her. She already had one name in mind, but she wondered whether or not he would appreciate the chance to stand in the room with her. Her dark sanctuary.

Sasuke covered his open mouth with his hand, yawning into it. He sat up on his bed, wiping his eyes with his hands, turning his head to the front of his room when he heard the door open. His mom stepped inside.

Everyone had always fussed of how Stan looked so much like his mom. They both had the same rich Japanese black hair, coal onyx eyes and pale skin. But they were different. She had a kind smile while he had a constant scowl. Her eyes where always warm and welcoming while his had a shine of mischief traced into his.

"Sasuke, honey, are you awake?" she said, even though she knew the answer.

Sasuke just nodded before standing up and lifting his shirt over his head, blinding for a second or two from having the fabric in front of his face. Once he had it all the way off he noticed that his mom was gone, the door still open.

He walked into his bathroom, brushing his teeth and hair then walked back to his bedroom and fished taking and putting his clothes on. While he was in the middle of tying his last shoe when he saw a shadow move against his door. Stan tightened the knot of his shoe lace and picked up his back-pack before walking through the door. There, in the hallway and leaning against the wall was his older brother, Itachi.

Their relationship with each other had always been sour, or rather after Sasuke awoke one day as a pre-teen and realized how much of a real bastard Itachi was. Before that, he would idolize his older brother and was now embarrassed from the thought that he would say it to his face too.

Itachi adjusted his arms to place them crossed against his chest when he saw Sasuke.

"What do you want?" asked Sasuke.

"I can't stand in the hallway in peace?" retorted Itachi.

Sasuke just shut his door with his foot, slung his backpack over his shoulder and walked downstairs silently. He grabbed the toast his mom had made on a plate that also had eggs scrambled on it. He took a bite then walked out the door and to the direction of the school, deciding to walk instead of drive.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Did you get any sleep last night?"

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura, twirling a mechanical pencil in her hand.

Ino was leaning into her own desk and staring quizzically at Sakura's face, "Well, you have bags under your eyes and you just look, well, tired," she smiled nicely, "y'know?"

Sakura put her hands onto her cheeks in embarrassment, "Is it really that bad?"

Ino laughed and shook her head. She began to tie up her long bleach blonde hair into a pony tail.

"It looks fine, really," she said.

"Thank god." Sakura said, turning her head when the door to the homeroom was opened.

There walked in the boy she had met yesterday, his expression oozing with boredom. His eyes flickered to hers for barely a second then looked away.

_No, look at me._

He walked to his desk which was by a blonde haired immature guy, that instantly began talking to him, which meant they were probably friends.

_Look at me!_

Sakura took the pencil that she was playing with and _accidentally_ punctured it past the skin in her other hand's palm. Ino, who was looking away at the time, turned back to find the small but bloody wound on Sakura's hand. She squealed very loudly, putting her hands up to her face, "Oh my god, Sakura! What happened?"

~ CHAPTER END~


	2. Toying

YAY second chapter, ya'll!!!!

Review & Rate please!! :]

Chapter 2

"How are you doing, Sakura?" Ino asked.

The two were currently in the nurses' office. The nurse had excused herself after giving Sakura a bandage over her deep but not serious wound. Ino was sitting in a chair she had pulled up next to Sakura, who was seated on a covered bed for naps.

Sakura was staring intently at her covered palm, "I'm fine, just a small puncture in the skin."

Ino looked at the pinkette girl in front of her incredulously, "That's not just a 'small puncture' wound, it's a stab wound. Seriously, how could you put so much force into just playing with a pencil?"

"Just forget it, okay?" Sakura, who had previously had her head down and shaded by her thin bangs, looked up and gave Ino one of the coldest stare she had ever received in her life, which reminded her of her mother.

"_Where are you going, Mommy?"_

"_Away from you and this damned house."_

Ino snapped out of her flash back in time to see Sakura standing up.

"Where are you going, Sakura?" asked Ino, standing in suite.

"I'm not sure. Is it first or second period?" Sakura had smiled sweetly as she looked at Ino.

"Umm… I'm not too sure, most likely second though." Whispered Ino, slightly stunned by the sudden transformation.

"Well, we better get going, huh?" Sakura walked and opened the door, waiting for Ino, "I really hope you don't get in trouble for staying with me, I mean you just sorta ran out of class with no excuse."

Giggling, Ino walked out of the room with Sakura in tow, "Hey, when else would I get a chance to skip Mr. Gai's constant babbling?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke was struggling to hold his head up through Mr. Sarutobi's Math class, ignoring the older mans' costant glaring. He looked out the window to his right, catching a glimpse of pink. There, from what he could see, was Sakura walking with a blonde girl that Sasuke had known in grade school to have an annoying crush on him.

Once he turned to look away, Sakura tilted her head up towards him, her large and observing green eyes locked onto his slumped form. She quickly looked down once she noticed that Ino had asked if she was listening.

The whole time Sasuke had been rubbing at his forehead, annoyed at the constant throwing of small paper balls at his back. He wondered if he would have to go to detention again for wrangling the blonde's neck in the middle class.

Sasuke finally turned around in time to see Naruto rolling a small paper wad into another ball. Naruto looked up then instantly dropped the paper from his tanned fingers and wore his trade-mark grin.

"Hey, Sasuke the retard, what's up?" he whispered not too quietly, causing a few students to turn around and stare.

Sasuke turned around, ignoring Naruto. He smirked when he heard Naruto give an immature huff.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

With his hands in his pockets, Sasuke moved up in the lunch line, trying to block out the loud noises from the full cafeteria. Naruto was in front of him, which was weird because Sasuke could've sworn that the fox like boy had been behind him.

"Hey, guess what? You know that idiot Kiba? Yeah, well he said—" Naruto suddenly trailed off, his eyes looking behind Sasuke's shoulder.

"The hell are you looking at, Naruto?"

"I dunno, only the hottest girl I've laid eyes on." Naruto said this to Sasuke but his eyes stayed focused behind him.

Sasuke sighed then looked behind him to find the source. He mostly just saw people sitting at the tables and eating, so he turned around to look at the direction Naruto was glued to then looked back again to the Cafetiria.

Sakura Haruno was walking with a tray in her hand towards the doors leading to outside. She was in the middle of laughing at something Ino had said. Sasuke noticed that there was another girl with him. She had brown hair that laid across her shoulders in two braids.(A.N: That's TenTen)

Naruto said finally, "Damn, Sasuke, would you tell me if I was drooling?"

Sasuke just turned back to his love-struck friend. "Nope."

"Who was that girl? The one with the pink hair, y'know?"

Sasuke just shrugged, not wanting to really go into the small 'meeting' with Sakura.

"Naruto, I don't even know why I'm pointing out the obvious, but don't you have a girlfriend?"

Naruto dropped his head, staring at his shoes, "I just don't know anymore… I think I'm gonna break up with Hinata."

"Why? Is it cause you fucked her and now the magic is gone?" Sasuke spoke nonchalantly,

"Damnit, that's a low blow. Hinata's is just too… boring for me. At first it was fun, but now—" he shrugged again, this time shaking his head too, "I just know what to do, y'know?"

Naruto's face clouded for a second with sorrow, but was quickly wiped away with a toothy grin as he waved to an emotionless red-head.(A.N= lol, Gaara.)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura slung her red bag over her shoulder, waving to Ino as they parted ways, walking to their separate neighborhoods. She really liked Ino. Sakura began to wonder whether or not she was worthy to venture into he dark sanctuary.

_No._

_Only that one special person can come._

Sakura slowed her steps a bit as she began to converse with herself in her mind. She smiled as she took her hand to her right eye, pulling down her lower lid and pressing the skin from the tip of her finger to her eyeball, suppressing a moan from the slight stinging sensation.

Sakura started to press deeper and—

Right then, a car pulled up beside her. She quickly dropped her hand from her face and turned to the large vehicle. It was a shiny black SUV. Sakura never really paid attention to cars and their commercials, so she had no idea what kind it was, but from the looks of it, she could guess it was very expensive.

Suddenly, the tinted drivers window slid down, showing the face of a guy about her age. He had spikey blonde hair and tan skin. His eyes were a pretty ocean blue but what standed out the most were the birthmarks that looked like thin whiskers, three of them on each cheek.

"Hey, Sakura, right?" he said, smiling.

"Umm… Yes?" Sakura was sorta pissed from being interupted.

"I'm Naruto, from Konoha High. I've seen you around and know that you're new and stuff…" he spoke these words uncomfortably.

Sakura could easily guess the boy was nervous, "Nice to meet you, Naruto."

"Yeah, nice to meet ya too." He said, his smile back in place, "So, uhh… You want a ride?"

"Sure."

Sakura finally remembered the boy. He was the one that seemed to be friends with Sasuke. She could really use this to her advantage. She walked around the SUV and opened the door to the passenger side then slid in. She didn't bother to put on the seat belt.

"My house is—" Sakura gave him the directions, patiently answering his idiotic questions.

The rest of the drive was silent.

Sakura jumped slightly and told Naruto to stop the SUV, "Here's my house."

Naruto hit the break and looked over onto his left side. The house there was a sunny two-story house. There was a silver prius in the driveway and the garage was opened, a woman with brown hair was going through some boxes.

"So, I guess I'll see you tomarrow." Naruto was rubbing the back of his neck, chuckling.

Unexpectedly, after Sakura had unbuckled her seatbelt, she leaned over her seat and gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek. Before slipping out of the car, she winked.

Naruto felt in a daze, his cheeks heated, as he put the car onto drive and drove from the neighborhood. He started to snap out of it and thumped his fingers from his free hand on his knee excitedly. Sakura liked him, he was sure of it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura waved to the brown haired woman in the garage who waved back. Sakura walked past the house to her _real _house a block away, the entire time thinking giddily how fun it would be to toy with Naruto and get closer to her real goal.


	3. Invitations

Thanks for the reviews everyone!! I'm sorry about the wait but here is chapter 3.

Enjoy, if you dare.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The room was quiet except for the soft breathing from Sasuke as he slept in his bed.

Sakura slung her legs over the ledge of the window-sill, finally fully inside of the bedroom. She smiled, slowly walking around his bed and stood next to his still form. She stood there for about 10 or 45 minutes or so, just watching him breathe in. And out. Sakura began to reach her arm out, her fingers flexing and making their way to his flawless face.

"No," she whispered, managing to quickly but quietly pull her arm back down at her side. She couldn't risk him waking up and finding that she had intruded into his house without him knowing. Soon she would be able to watch him, hear him, and touch him as much as she desired, but now she had to wait and do what she had come there for.

Sakura moved away from the side of his bed and slowly made her way around his simple but large bedroom, occasionally stoping to look at a framed photo of him and supposedly family members. Sakura stopped her strolling when she had come to his desk. There was some papers Sakura recognised as Math homework from Mr. Hatake.

She checked over the homework, nodding her head at every right answer. Sasuke was smart, she pondered, and studious.

Sakura crouched down and started to pull at the drawers attatched to the desk. All that she had found from the first were school supplies/homework supplies like pencils and scrap paper. The second drawer had nothing except…

A photo was shoved back into the drawer. Sakura piched it from the edge and carefully held it to her face, squinting in the dark. There seemed to be a younger Sasuke with a happy smile plastered on his cute face. In back was a teenager it seemed, at the time maybe 13 or 14. From the evidence of their similar looks, Sakura concluded that the older boy was most likely Sasuke's older brother.

Sakura had an overwhelming feeling of jealously sweep over her. Sasuke should be smiling for _her. _With her sour mood, Sakura carelessly shoved the picture into the back of the drawer, cringing at the loud noise she had managed to make. She whipped her head around her shoulder towards Sasuke's bed.

He was stilling sleeping.

Sakura began to let out a relieved sigh, but caught herself before the action and covered her mouth. Moving on, she opened the third drawer, the last drawer. She needing some information on Sasuke and all she knew so far was that he wasn't flashy and had a brother complex.

Sakura opened the drawer, pulling the handle back, anticipating what she would find.

…

A report card laid in the drawer, folded. Sakura felt like hitting her head against the desk but settled for pinching the skin on her arm with her medium-long nails until she broke the skin and blood came out. Making sure that she kept her mouth against her arm to prevent the blood from dripping onto the white carpet, Sakura picked up the paper and unfolded it with her left hand. She skimmed through it and then dropped her arm from her mouth. Sakura was shocked at what she found.

Sasuke had all A's. But there was an exception.

Art class.

Sakura gritted her teeth in anger at the sight of the low D. How was this possible? Sasuke was perfect. He just couldn't get a D. That was when she realised that maybe it wasn't Sasuke's fault. It was most likely the teacher's. Sakura placed the report card back into the drawer and made her way back to the window and opened it.

She would have to do something about the teacher. She knew who he was and she knew what would work. Sakura walked the 2 miles home that night, all the while 2 certain names were in her mind. Sasuke's name was of course. But the second was…

Mr. Sai's.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto made his way through the never ending hallways of Konoha High, handing out invitations to almost everyone he passed . Naruto was having a party at his house. He had settled for giving invitations to even those weird geeks at the school, though he avoided the loners who sat in the corner of the lunch room hating the world.

After handing one of his printed pieces of paper just saying where the party would be to some guy with head lice, Naruto caught the sight of TenTen, the girl who had been with Sakura at one time, a friend of hers.

The blonde nucklehead felt excited as he jogged to where she was leaning on one of the lockers that wasn't hers. Tenten had her brunette hair in two buns high on either side of her head, her bangs straight and coming just above her eyebrows. Any other time, Naruto would've thought of how cute she was, but this wasn't any other time.

Naruto knew that if he invited Tenten, Sakura would most likely come to Naruto and be jealous and ask for an invitation too. That way he could get closer to Sakura and he wouldn't seem too desperate. He began to feel proud of himself for his 'smart' plan.

"Hey, Tenten," he said casually, "Wanna come to my party?"

Naruto swiped one of the papers from his messily aranged pile in his other arm and handed it to her.

Tenten took it and examined it for only a few seconds before a smile came to her face, "Wow, Naruto. Isn't giving invitations a little bit of what a 2nd grader would do?"

Naruto frowned and shrugged, "What else is there to do?"

Tenten raised an eyebrow, her smile still in place, "Well, I don't know. Anyways what's this party for?"

The blonde had a dumb founded look on his face and cocked his head to the side. He never really thought about that.

The slightly irritated girl rolled her eyes and said, "Thanks for the invitation but I sorta have something to attend to."

Tenten stood straight and gave a small wave to the boy before walking off in the left direction. Naruto looked after her and furrowed his brow. Shit. He sulked away from the lockers off into the opposite direction of Tenten . He heard some talking and giggling from some girls to his right and lifted his head.

There standing at the lockers and laughing was Sakura. She seemed to be having fun talking to Ino. The blonde haired and blued eyed girl gave Sakura a small 'girl hug' and walked away.

Naruto saw this as his chance and quickly walked to Sakura, making sure that she wouldn't leave before seeing him. Right when she closed her locker delicatly, she turned her equally delicate face to him. He smiled and looked away, blushing a bit at remembering her kissing his cheek.

"Hi, Naruto." She smiled as she said this, as if actually happy to see him.

Naruto cleared his throat, "Hey. So…um… d-do you wanna go to this party I'm having?" he said this so immedietly he felt like he had blown it.

"When's the party, Naruto?"

The blonde's eyes widened when he heard her say this. "W-well, it's this Saturday so—"

"—So that means tomarrow." She finished for him.

"Yeah. I guess it does," he said stupidly.

Sakura adjusted her books so that they were carried just in her left arm, "Are those directions?"

Naruto looked like a retard when he lifted the papers that were in his hand and nodded, "Do you want one?" He handed her one, getting excited at the feel of her hand as she touched his to get it.

"Thank you, Naruto, I guess I'll be there." She waved like Tenten had before disappearing from his view.

Naruo covered his flushed face with his hand, realizing that she had said his name in every sentence. He was starting to walk to his next class when he felt someone touch his arm gently.

"Naruto…"

He turned around to find his girlfriend Hinata smiling at him.

"H-hey," he managed to get out, "What's up?"

"Nothing, I just saw you and decided that it would be nice if we walked to our next class together." She said sweetly.

Naruto just gulped and nodded.

"Is something wrong?" Hinata said, a concerned look on her face.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders out to release some tension and slung his arm over her shoulder. "Nothing's wrong." He said, finishing his sentence with a peck on her cheek as they began walking.

"Nothing's wrong."

…

…

_That's far from the truth._


	4. Art

Art class was quite boring so Sakura was glad when it was over.

She'd never been interesting in beautiful things on paper or canvas. Things that were real and moving and walking were much more interesting. Of course maybe this was just because Sasuke was so much more beautiful than a stupid painting.

That would probably help her hate Mr. Sai even more. She hated the way that he seemed to hesitate before picking up his brush as if he felt that his paintings shouldn't be wasted in front of stupid kids. She hated the way that he would whip his head to the right every so often as if to keep his bangs out of his eyes when they weren't even that long. She hated the way that his eyes would flicker to hers how he wouldn't even look away when he saw that she saw him.

But most of all she hated the way that he had given Sasuke a horrible grade.

Sasuke was perfect so how could someone as imperfect as Sai (she decided to call him without using a teacher term because that was even too good for him) could actually pick at Sasuke for a non-existent flaw.

"Sakura."

She looked up when she heard her name, not too surprised because she had already saw his shadow on her desk. It was Sai.

"Oh, hello." Sakura was wearing one of her most charming faces, her mouth curved in a warm smile.

"What are you still doing here? Class ending a while ago..." he spoke with his usual emotionless face but she saw the way that his cheek had twitched.

"Umm… I just really wanted to ask you a question, but if I'm bothering you, I can leave." Sakura had decided earlier to play her cute card on him and by the looks of it, it was working.

"You can ask, I don't have my other class coming in for over half an hour," he said.

Sakura nodded and lowered her head, pretending that she had to take in a deep breath. She stood up quickly from her seat and walked next to him. "Th-this is really embarassing," she said quietly.

"I-I…" she was fidgeting and playing with the ends of her skirt (that she had worn especially for today) with her fingers.

"I like you, Mr. Sai!" she bowed when she blurted this out, appearing to do this out of both respect and how scared she was to look into his didn't respond so Sakura raised her head up, looking at his face with hurt eyes.

"I'm-I'm sorry, I just couldn't keep it in any longer, Sa-Mr. Sai."

"But, Sakura—" he had finally said, "You've only known me for a week. And I'm your teacher."

The young girl nodded and had her eyes begin to water, "Yes, I know. I'm so sorry, I know that it's wrong and I know that you would never like your student like this and we don't even know each other that much. I guess I just have this childish crush."

Sakura knew that other girls in the school had actual crushes on him, so she began to doubt that her plan would work. He had to have at least one girl confess to him. So, she decided to just leave.

"W-well, I guess I should go to my next cla—"

Sakura was suddenly pulled into his chest, his arms wrapped around her back. She was surprised at first but then she couldn't help the smirk that came over her features that didn't match her pretty face.

"Sakura… I like you too. I know that as a teacher this is wrong but… you would never tell, would you?"

She pulled away, putting on a mask of glistening tear streaked cheeks and a cute smile, "Never."

His left arm adjusted to her waist and tightened there while her raised his right hand to the back of her head, fisting her pink hair and pressing his lips harshly against his. Sakura did not like this. She had imagined this man to have a little more shame and to slowly begin some kind of realationship. But this was too fast and feeling his solid chest made her feel like she herself was weak.

Sakura Haruno was _not _weak.

Even though she was pissed, her head started to cool down when she realised the faster and further that she went with Sai, the better.

The girl tilted her head into the kiss as he put his tongue past her lips and into her mouth. He pulled from the kiss first to pick her up and set her onto her own desk. Thank god there wasn't a window to the door in the corner of the room and they were too far away from the windows looking outside.

He kept his clothes and her clothes on but had removed her panties.

The whole time, Sakura found him repulsive and faked every single moan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Sakura left school grounds and was already inside of her house, she worked out a list in her head of all of the people she hated. She steadilly sat herself onto one of the chairs at a counter in her dim kitchen.

The list wasn't really that long, she decided. And the reasons for her hating these particular people were equally small. Maybe she should consider meeting more people to hate or else she would actually start hating people she liked.

Her mother and father made two on the list. It's should be horrible that she hated her own parents but she had reason. They hated her. They would always look down on her when they weren't even high enough to look down. Her mother was a caretaker of old women. Her father was an office worker. What made them so full f themselves? They weren't special.

Her mother was always pretending to be kind. She would be polite and taught Sakura herself to use manners. She was never strict or yelled and got frustrated. She was a calm, patient and loving mother.

A pretender.

Her father was just like her mother but less comforting, he was strict. He wasn't strict because he wanted her to grow up with a bright future. He was strict because like her mother…

He hated her.

Sakura was still sitting at the table, eyes vacant and seeming to be in another world, when she heard a door open. She swung her head around to see a two tall figures in the opening to the kitchen.

_No_, she thought.

He _isn't supposed to be here, it's day-time… _He _only comes home when I'm locked in my room at night._

"Hello, Sakura-chan."

Sakura lowered her head, he hair falling loosely over her shoulders, "Welcome home, Sasori-nii."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Woah, a cliff hanger!! You guys are probably thinking "wtf?" but it's okay. I'll tell you what's going on…

In the NEXT chapter!! xXevil laughXx


	5. Party Time

**It's been a while!** I'm so sorry for being gone but you know how it is… summer then school then blah. Please enjoy another super weird chapter! And thanks for reviews! So much. :]

"Sakura!"

The beautiful pink haired girl turned around and put on a pretty but fake smile, "Naruto."

Naruto was pushing through a chattering crowd of people in the narrow hallway, making his way towards Sakura. "H-hey," Naruto, exhausted from those few seconds, managed to say.

"Hi," Sakura said in return, smile still in place.

Naruto casually sat down next to her on a stool. They were in front of a marble topped island bar. There was an assortment of alcohol in the open cupboard against the wall behind the bar although a few empty gaps between bottles showed that some were missing.

"How are you liking the party?"

Sakura took a sip from a plastic cup in front of her. She had gotten some coke and ice from the kitchen just on the other side. Of course all of the ice had melted, she had been sitting alone for about two exact hours now and the house was hot. She wondered why Naruto had not latched onto her before hand. He was the host, she supposed, he'd need to make his way around everyone.

"It's very nice, Naruto, though I was surprised there were so many people here, I really like it."

She hated it.

Naruto turned away and chuckled, scratching the back of his head, relieved to hear his current crush liked the party that he had decided to throw not just because of the social activity with friends but because it was a good excuse for him to have her in his home.

Sakura's hand jolted Naruto from his daze as it fell upon his thigh. He turned his head back to her and saw her staring at him with her gorgeous eyes. That's when Naruto noticed just how pretty she looked right now. Her pink hair was done up with a blue clip and she had silver hoops in her ears. Her dress was a light powder blue but a darker shade on her sides. It was strapless, tight and went down mid-thigh, which wasn't too short but when she was sitting, like she was now, it rode up high exposing even more skin.

Sakura's hand massaged his thigh gently yet with a firmness, and he felt his pants getting tighter. She leaned over so that her mouth came to his ear and whispered, "Wouldn't it be nicer if it was just you and me?"

Just before he had time to even _think _of how he would react, Naruto heard a high pitched voice behind him, "Sakuraaa!" It was Ino. The pretty blonde made her way in between Naruto and Sakura.

"I was looking all over for you! When we came, I turned around to say something and you were gone! I looked everywhere and all I found was a drunk puking Karin, a drunk sleeping Shikamaru, and a drunk _and _sleeping _and_ puking Kiba. I mean, seriously, what is wrong with these people! Drinking so much at such a young age."

Even though Ino was in front of Naruto's view, he could see Sakura. She was calm, not breathing as fast as he was, not even bothered in any way. _How did she pull away from him so fast?_

Sakura rolled her eyes sarcastically, "Ino, don't be such a hypocrite, you're drunk too."

"I'M NOT A HIPPO!"

Sakura stood and grabbed onto Ino's wrist. "Come on, we're going to the bathroom."

She smiled kindly at Naruto, "I'm sorry Naruto, maybe we can continue another time."

He returned her smile with a toothy grin, "Yeah."

When she walked away he turned back to his drink, trying to relax himself and something else that was trying poke out of his pants. A hand rested on his shoulder causing him to jump and whip his head around.

Hinata.

"I-I'm sorry, Naruto, I didn't mean to scare you." she stuttered.

Naruto forced a smile, "Just startled me, that's all… what's up?"

Wisps of her long dark hair were between her fingers, "I just wanted to let you know I'm leaving."

Her boyfriend frowned.

"Why?"

The shy girl bit at her lower lip, "Well my father said I should be home before 10 and it's already 10:04."

"Oh…well alright. I'll call you tomorrow?" Naruto had gotten up and wrapped his arms around her in a simple but warm embrace.

"Sure," she softly replied before walking out of his arms and out of the house.

Naruto let out a relieved sigh. If Hinata had seen him and Sakura, she would be devastated. But little did he know she _did _see them. And she _is._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura helped Ino out of the bathroom by holding the wasted girls arm in hers.

"I think you should go home, Ino. I'll drive you in your car."

"But then you wouldn't have a ride, Sakura. Oh! I know, I'll drive us both!"

"Not a good idea."

Sakura watched as Ino began walking on her own and left the room, running after a chubby boy by the name of Chouji.

Sakura rubbed her hands, which were wet from washing in the bathroom, against her dress. She was slightly annoyed by Ino. The bleach blonde had interrupted her and the other blonde. Sakura had a plan and it seemed to be going well even with the interruption. Sakura had Naruto wrapped around her finger and she was using that to her advantage.

Sakura knew in the first place that Sasuke wouldn't be at the party. She knows that Sasuke is just like her, he doesn't see the point in parties. But for Sakura, there was a point in why she had come to this one. To establish a relationship with Sasuke's best friend. Of course, there's more to it than that.

Sakura noticed then that the party was dying down. Everyone was either going home or onto another house to crash. Sakura pressed the tip of her thumb into her mouth and bit down gently. This wasn't exactly what she'd hoped for. Sakura had made sure that she got to the party so there'd be a lot of time. She had been hoping to get back to Naruto but at this rate, there's nothing she could do to progress the relationship. She bit down on her thumb hard, her upper teeth breaking the skin and her lower squeezed the nail to her thumb painfully.

Sakura concluded that the reason for the timing had to be not just because of a certain interruption, but also because she should've come earlier. She'd arrived at 6:30 only because of some… business she had to take care of.

Sakura heard a loud splash coming from the backyard. All of a sudden, Ino came running toward Sakura, soaking wet and laughing. "Oh my god! You should've been there! Okay, well me and Karin were fighting about who was wearing the hotter dress, right?, and she was all 'I wonder how your dress will look wet' and I was all 'what?' and SPLASH, the bitch pushed me in! I got her back though cause then I-"

"Here," Sakura said as she handed her a dry orange towel.

The whole time Ino was blabbering, Sakura had left the room, opened about 3 doors until she found a towel, then came back.

"Thanks."

Sakura led Ino into the living room, with a towel on the blondes back. She sat down with Ino on the couch in front of the TV. "Well this party is over…" Ino mumbled.

There were a few other teens from their classes also on the couch with them.

"Heeey! I know you guys!" Ino was a happy drunk again.

Everyone on the couch seemed to ignore her, their eyes and faces glued to the TV screen. Ino pouted. Grumpy drunk. She called out, "What's up with you guys?"

They all shushed and whispered shut ups to her. She did. Both Sakura and Ino soon focused their attention onto the TV as well.

The local news channel was currently on and a female reporter was speaking in a grave manner…

"_Police have just recently identified the discovered body of a young male whose body had been dumped in a ditch on the side of a rural country road just outside of the city. They have identified the body as Sai Gashu, an art teacher for Konoha High School. The police presume the body had been dead for only 4 - 5 hours before a pedestrian came across it. The cause of death has not yet been leaked from the police but they have mentioned it to be a murder case-"_

"Oh shit, Mr. Sai's dead!" One of the teens said in shock to another.

Ino put her hands up to her face, "Oh my god… how awful. So sad, right Sakura?" She turned to the pink haired girl who was on her right.

Sakura seemed to not be paying attention and was fiddling with her bracelets on her left wrist. Ino nudged her, "Sakura?"

Sakura nodded finally and looked up at the TV right when it showed an image of Sai smiling at the camera, his arm slung around a pretty brunette, his wife. Sakura just stared at the picture silently for a while until she lowered her head again she mumbled, "That's an ugly picture.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Until next time.


End file.
